Alvin and Brittany: Love Never Ends
by Cindy henriquez
Summary: This is all about Alvin and Brittany's relationship and how they face their lives together. Plzz review!
1. Love Starts Here

It has been 3 months since Alvin had saved the chipettes from the selfish Ian and Alvin has been back to his old self as usual and he had no girlfriend and he wanted to change that. He didn't like anyone but he love being single, well, not really.  
'' Alviiiiinnnn! It's time for school!'' screamed Dave as Brittany and Alvin startled also noticing they were the only ones in the room and Just woke up. Alvin hated Dave screamings but he woke up and so did brittany as she greeted,'' 'morning, Alvin, how'd you sleep?.'' '' It was fine, i guess angel..'' He replied realizing what he had just said to Brittany before walking away an seeing him go to the bathroom and taking a shower. Then Brittany waited for Alvin to come out, so, she decided to go into the kitchen and saw Simon reading a book, Jeanette fixing her glasses, eleanor was eating while Theodore was watching meerkat manor and Dave was getting ready to drop off the chipmunks and chipettes.  
Then Brittany asked,'' Hey guys, um, have you noticed that Alvin has been acting a little strange ever since he saved my sisters and i?''. Simon spoke up and said,''  
Well, um, i think so too britt, why notice now?'' '' Because, this morning i asked him how'd he slept he said,'' It was fine i guess, angel... Angel? What the hell?  
He doesn't like me, does he?'' While the others noticed Alvin was in the living room and kitchen and Brittany said fast,'' Hey Alvin! Breakfast? You know we're leaving!  
Um, bye!'' as she went to take a shower as alvin got really confused and smiled as Jeanette asked,'' Alvin? are you alright? we all have been wondering why you acted so strange to Britt lately?'' '' Jean, i'm fine, plus, i dont care about Brittany, she is just a friend Ok?'' He responded as he went to eat some waffles next to ellie.

Then it was time to go, as Dave said to all of them that he wasn't going to drop you guys off because he had an early shift at work and that they had to walk to walk to school and keep out for pedestrians and left. So, five minutes later they left off. Jeanette was beside Simon talking about the science fair project they have been working on and Theodore and Eleanor have been talking about their new cooking class as Brittany and Alvin were quiet and Alvin spoke up and said,'' Britt, how is your relationship with Tom?'' As Brittany was suprised when he asked her that and replied,'' I'm going to break up with him today because he threatens me and hits me, i shouldn't be telling you this Alvin, sorry.'' And Alvin had an anger look on his face,'' What? HE THREATENS AND HITS YOU! BRITT!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ANYONE AND ESPECIALLY ME! I could've helped you, he doesn't deserve you!'' He yelled and started to calm down.'' Alvin? what is your problem? why have you been so protective of me lately?'' Asked roughly Brittany. '' What? i can't protect my best friend?'' He yelled roughly, yet still asked. '' NO! unless you're in are in a relationship!'' Britt yelled. As Alvin thought, maybe i should be with her, she's the one, she has to be the one.  
They got to school as Alvin noticed the sluttiest girl in school was heading towards her, Ashley Bell, she was a big slut. As she said,'' Hey, alvie? why don't you explore me later if you know what i mean?'' He was really disgusted when she said that and pushed her off. As he went to look for Brittany and found her Talkin to,'' Ugh!  
Tom!'' As he listened to their conversation.  
'' Tom, i think we should break up, i don't like you anymore, i have feelings for someone else.. sorry.  
'' Brittany, you are not doing that, you will be mine! and if you tell anyone i have been threatening you, i'll hurt you, your sisters, and That red capped chipmunk Alvin!  
Tom pushed her against the lockers and kept being mad at her. As Alvin walked up to him and yelled,'' Hey! why are you threatening Brit!? she just want someone who deserves her and who actually loves her, while you here being her boyfriend and treating her like an object, just back off! and if you don't, i'll take you down,  
right now, right here!'' As Tom said,'' Look, you're a chipmunk, i'm a human, i'm more stonger!'' '' Oh yeah? get ready cuz, you made a mistake!'' Trash-Talked Alvin.  
As he got up giving Tom a wedgie and scratching him in different places and ruined his hair awfully as Tom ran away. Everyone clapped for Alvin, chanting,'' Alvin! Alvin!''  
AS he fixed his hair and went up to brittany as She spoke up and said,'' Alvin, thank you so much, how can i ever repay you?'' '' Well, Britt, no prob, i care about you so much! and you can repay me like this.'' He replied as he went closer and leaned in and kissed brittany for 6 seconds and pulled back, Brittany was shocked and smiled at the same time as she kissed him back as everyone cheered while Tom got a call saying he was moving and Ashley getting furious.  
They both thought,'' Yes!''  
I love you Brittany.''  
I love you, too Alvin.'' As they held hands to thir next class and kissed each other on the cheek. And went into class, knowing that they were a Cute Couple. 


	2. A New Start

After class, Alvin walked out the door with is beloved Girlfriend Brittany as they held hands to the Cafeteria that was outside and kissed very passionately and fell onto the grass and kissed even more until they realized they needed Lunch as Alvin spoke up,'' Brittany, I'll be back stay here.'' She nodded as she kissed him on the cheek Then 5 minutes later, she saw Alvin bringing 2 microphones and threw one at Brittany and caught it. Then Brittany asked,'' Alvin? What are you doing? Why'd you bring 2 microphones? And since when is there a stage outside?'' Alvin loved how she asked him many questions and Replied,'' Well, Britt, just be yourself and just go along.

'' As she heard Alvin say,'' Hit it!'' As the tune of,'' Love is an Open Door started playing as Brittany got confused and Started singing ( **Sorry, no singing scenes)** '' So, Brittany? Yes or no? Will you go out with me?'' Alvin had asked as Brittany smiled and answered,'' Yes! I'll go out with you, Alvin!'' as he leaned in and kissed her as they got lunch. They both ate with their brothers and sisters as they told them about their new relationship and they dropped their jaws very low.

''What? Are you serious? and if you are, Alvin...'' Jeanette spoke up. '' What, Jean?'' Alvin asked. '' You know what! don't you dare hurt our sister cause, if you do! I'll put a restraining order on you!'' yelled Jeanette, being embarrassed clearly the whole lunch room heard her scream.'' Jeanette, I promise you and everyone, I will never ever hurt her in any way because I deserve her and she deserves me and if I do hurt her, which I won't, I will commit suicide just for Brittany, is that clear everyone?'' Alvin replied making everyone except Brittany awww very cutely and loudly. As Brittany said,'' Thank you, Alvin, you are the best boyfriend ever.''

Alvin blushed when she said that, then the bell rang and science was the only class all six have had together. Then they went to room 302 and Sat next to their counterpart especially Alvin and Brittany since they were in groups of six. Then They had a test and Simon and Jeanette Got an A+, Eleanor and Theodore got a B-, And Brittany got A B- and Alvin got A C+. Then the Bell rang and they had to wait 25 minute for Dave and got really freaked out when he didn't come as Eleanor said,'' Why isn't Dave here Yet?'' '' I don't know, Ellie.'' Jeanette spoke up.'' Look! Maybe we should walk and maybe we could see him.'' Alvin explained his planned as everyone nodded ''OK''. They walked ALL the way home and Dave wasn't even close then the door was locked and Theodore panicked,'' O MY GOD! WERE LOCKED OUT, HOW WILL WE SURVIVE?!'' '' Theodore! Calm down, we have a spare key under the mat!'' Exclaimed Alvin as they got in and screamed Dave's name several times yet he didn't answer and Brittany went into Dave's room and noticed he was on the floor and Screamed. 5 got scared as Alvin got worried and ran as fast as he called the others,'' Brittany, what's wrong?'' Alvin had asked. '' He 's on the floor, what if he's dead?'' Brittany exclaimed as Alvin hugged her and started to cry as Jeanette asked Simon,'' Simon? call 911.'' As Simon rushed to the home phone and dialed and explained everything next thing you know the emergency truck and employees are here.

'' Alvin? Are you crying?'' Brittany asked. Alvin nodded no as He cried even more, as Brittany hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. As they went to the hospital and went into room 321 and saw Dave there,'' Sleeping.'' Hopefully they thought. They all went up to him and saw him with his breathing mask as the doctor walked in, Dr. Perman. '' Excuse me, may I talk to you about David Seville?'' The doctor asked. They all nodded and she went on ,'' Well, your father, adoptive father, has to be in the hospital for at least a week, so, we will send someone to take care of you or can you take care of yourselves?'' '' Well, I think we need someone-,'' Simon had said while Alvin cut him off and interrupting saying,'' Actually, we can take care of ourselves, we are all responsible.'' Alvin had said cutting Simon. As Simon got a furious look on his face. And they All agreed except Simon and Jeanette. Then The Doctor had said,'' Okay, you guys can leave now, see you in a week.'' They all nodded except Simon while walking out, Simon holding hands with Jeanette, And Eleanor and Theodore rubbing noses while Brittany and Alvin kissing on the lips as they stopped at one place while Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Eleanor watched them while Simon was furious as he yelled,'' What the hell, Alvin? We can't take care of ourselves, are you nuts?'' '' Si, trust me, everything will be alright, jeez, you are so uptight.'' '' Whatever, but when Dave finds out about this, you're taking the blame.'' Simon had explained. They all walked home and Theodore and Eleanor had prepared Dinner and Simon and Jeanette watching SpongeBob while Alvin and Brittany in their room. Making Out.\

'' Alvin stop kissing my neck! it tickles'' Brittany had moaned and laughed. As Alvin kept going and removed his shirt revealing his 6 pack abs and kissing her lips while and French kissing.'' Alvin, for real! We have to get ready for our date, remember, dinner, then what about the beach?'' Brittany said. '' OK, sounds Great, ok, get ready.'' Alvin said getting ready while Brittany was in the bathroom, Alvin was wearing a red vest with a black tie and black jeans while Brittany was wearing a red skater dress as Alvin had wowed putting him and her closer together and kissing as they went into the living room spinning around a couple times, especially Alvin who was impressing his brothers while Simon had asked,'' Alvin, where are you going?'' '' On a date with Britt, why?'' He had responded. '' Ok, well, be back by 8, 2 hours only.'' '' Whatever.'' Alvin said as Jeanette and Eleanor were squealing on how beautiful Brittany's skater dress was and they went off to their date.

Thy went to their dinner date and went to the beach afterwards, as they started talking about their future and kissed passionately and taking off their clothes and making love as they both moaned considering they weren't going to college they could do anything and when they finished they went back home at 8:25 P.m. while Simon was Mad saying,'' Alvin?! you're 25 minutes late, whatever, bye, night!'' They were both confused and went to sleep 2 hours later.


	3. Dave is Coming Home

It's Thursday, the day Dave is supposed to come back, The family has been getting a lot of calls about how Dave is feeling better yet he doesn't know about The Chipettes and Chipmunks being together and whatnot, yet That they did not worry about, since, tomorrow was High School Graduation they decided what they were going to do.

Simon had said,'' Well, me and Jeanette are planning to go to college and become scientists, isn't that right my angel?'' He said to the other 4 and Jeanette. '' Well, me and Theodore are going to the Cooking business since, food interests us and what about you Alvin? Brit?.''

Eleanor had explained as her and the others caught Alvin and Brittany gazing into each others eyes as Jeanette yelled,'' Hey, Lovebirds!'' As the 2 youngsters woken up from gazing at each other as they both said ''What?'' in unison.'' What are you two planning to do once we graduate High School Tomorrow?'' Asked Jeanette. '' Oh, well, we just want to spend the rest of our lives together and nothing more.'' Brittany exclaimed. They smiled and continued talking as they heard the phone ring as Alvin Went to get it.

'' Hello?

'' Yes, are you one of the chipmunks?

'' Yes, Alvin Seville.

'' Oh, very well, would you like to talk to David?

'' Sure, I'd like that ( as they told the others,'' Guys! it's Dave.'' As the others got excited.

'' Hello?

'' Dave? are you there?

'' Yes, I'm here Alvin, how have you been?

'' Pretty good, umm, when are you coming home?

'' In a few hours, don't worry, and I heard you were alone there with the others not anyone taking care of you guys.

'' Dave, I'm sorry,-

''Al, it's ok, just as long you don't do anything naughty, or wreck the house, ok? anyways, see you later

'' Ok, Dave, Bye, see you.

As Dave hung up he put the phone on the table and sat next to Brittany again as she asked,'' So, what'd he say?'' '' Oh, nothing, he's coming home in a few hours and he figured out we've been alone all this time.'' What?'' Said all of them. '' Wait, how'd he know?'' Jeanette asked. '' I don't know, maybe, the doctor or nurses told him, but don't worry, he said it was fine just as long we didn't wreck the house or do anything naughty, but it's fine.'' Alvin? we made out! how is that not naughty?'' Brittany yelped. '' Britt, it's fine, just as long no one tells him, we are good.'' Brittany rolled her eyes as they cleaned up the house a bit and watched Tv.

3 hours Later...

It was 6:00 P.M. and The group of Chipmunks/pettes heard a bell ring which was the door and Eleanor opened it and it was one of the nurses Ally Martin asking who Eleanor was and said,'' Oh, i'm great friends with The chipmunks and my sister Is Brittany Miller, so, where's Dave?'' '' He's right here,'' Ally had replied.'' Hey, Ellie, where are the others?'' Dave had asked. '' Oh, they're on the couch.'' AS everyone screamed,'' Dave!'' As Alvin ran the fastest and hug him as soon he got in his spot,'' Dave! I missed you! i'm so glad you're here! I thought something happened to you.'' '' Alvin, nothing happened, I just fainted, nothing important, ok?''

'' Wow, Alvin, you have never gotten this long without fighting with Brittany.'' '' Well, Dave, that's one thing I need to talk to you about, Me and Brittany... W- we-Well, we are boyfriend and girlfriend for about 3 months and so are the others.'' Dave was very shocked yet still happy. :)


End file.
